


Day 7- Beeunion

by TheEruditeGrammacist



Series: Erudite's Bumbleby Week 2017 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beeunion Fic, Bumbleby Week 2017, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEruditeGrammacist/pseuds/TheEruditeGrammacist
Summary: Blake travels to Mistral looking for the White Fang, and finds her partner instead.





	1. Day 7- Beeunion

_ The White Fang has seen increased activity in Mistral. If they wanted to take back the White Fang, going to Mistral was their best bet.  _

Both of these things were thoughts that occurred to Blake. However, one thought that did  _ not _ occur to her was that if the White Fang was now working from Mistral, so too would the people the White Fang had  _ allied _ with. People like Torchwick and whoever  _ he _ was working for. 

Which meant that anyone trying to stop said people would  _ also  _ be in Mistral. People like Yang. It was not until she saw Yang’s all-too-familiar mass of golden hair across a busy plaza that she realized this. 

Blake’s heart stopped. Her eyes darted around for the quickest escape route. If she could leave before Yang noticed her… Blake was  _ not _ mentally prepared to face Yang right now. Sun, however, in his infinite wisdom, noticed the other blonde, too, and without thinking called out, “Hey, Yang! Hi!” 

Before Blake could even hiss an admonishment to Sun, Yang turned, her usual easy smile painted on her face. It immediately dropped when she saw who Sun was with. She stared in shock. Blake stared right back, both in fear and a little bit of awe. It had been months, of course, but even still, Yang looked  _ good. _ A long tan jacket hid the arm that she shouldn’t have had, but fingerless gloves betrayed yellow fingers, glinting in the sunlight.  _ Metal. Obviously. _ Blake reprimanded herself.  _ It’s a prosthetic.  _ An eternal reminder of Blake’s mistakes.

Her attention was snapped back to the present as Yang marched across the plaza, her eyes flickering to red. Sun gave a quiet “ _ Uh-oh,”  _ to her left, but Blake was too scared to do anything. She couldn’t even bring herself to summon her semblance and flee. 

In what felt like only a moment, Yang was directly in front of her. Blake prepared herself for yelling, shoving, maybe even a punch or three. She certainly would deserve it, so she would just let Yang do as she saw fit and storm off, never to speak to Blake again. 

She did  _ not _ expect Yang to grab her by the front of her jacket and pull her into a bone-crushing hug. Blake froze, unsure of what to do. Just as she was about to tentatively hug Yang back, however, the hands wrapped around her torso clenched and withdrew. Yang shoved Blake away, not too roughly, but with enough force to send her reeling slightly. 

“What. The hell. Blake,” Yang growled. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I…” Blake tried to say, but Yang cut her off.

“No, you weren’t. You just  _ weren’t _ thinking, Blake.” Yang barked. “You left without a goodbye, not even so much as a  _ note. _ Right after Beacon was overrun by Grimm and the last thing I saw was Adam Taurus pulling his sword out of your goddamn stomach. So you tell me, Blake. Until Sun told me that you  _ ran, _ what do you think was the first thing I thought when I wake up and you’re nowhere to be found?” 

“I…” Blake didn’t even know what she was trying to say. She felt smaller than she ever had in her life. Of all the reactions she’d pictured Yang having to her running, concern for her safety was not one of them. 

“But then I hear from Sun that you  _ left. _ You  _ ran, _ ” Yang said, genuine hurt infecting her angry expression for the first time. “I wake up after losing my right arm to find that my partner has abandoned me. Just moved on. So I go from being afraid that you’d  _ died _ to hearing that you ditched me the  _ second _ I was no longer useful to you!”

Blake blinked in shock at Yang. She found her voice properly for the first time since seeing Yang again. “Is that what you think?” she asked. “Is  _ that _ why you think I left?”

“What was I supposed to think, Blake?” Yang demanded. “You were my partner for an entire year. But the second I get crippled in a fight, you’re gone without a word. So yes. I spent four months dwelling on the fact that you’d moved on from your  _ now worthless _ former partner.” Yang turned away from Blake. “Because there was only one person who could have told me the  _ real  _ reason why you left, and she didn’t seem keen on explaining herself.”

Yang might as well have been driving a knife directly into Blake’s heart. She wanted to stand up for herself, but despite Yang’s assumptions being completely off, every word she was saying was true. Yang sighed, glancing back at Blake over her shoulder.

“But now? I don’t care, Blake. You moved on, and I’ve been able to return the favor. I don’t know how right I was about why you left, but I don’t care anymore.” She started to walk away. 

AS Blake stared at Yang’s retreating back, she heard Yang mutter five words, five words that she clearly hadn’t been intended to hear, as without her Faunus heightened hearing they would’ve been inaudible. Five words that completely melted her heart.

“But I’m glad you’re safe,” Yang muttered as she stalked away. She hadn’t gotten more than a few yards, however, when she turned around and gestured impatiently. 

“Well? Aren’t you coming?” she demanded.

“I thought you’d said you’d ‘moved on,’” Sun said. Yang turned her glare on him, and he hastily raised his arms as if to shield herself from her fiery gaze.

“I mean I’ve moved on from Blake, personally, Sun,” she spat. “But I’m assuming that you two are here in Mistral for the same reason as the rest of us. Unless you want to be in this fight alone, which I guess does seem to be a common theme for you, Blake, you’ll follow me.” Blake and Sun exchanged a look, and Blake forced herself to start walking after Yang. Sun shrugged and followed. Yang turned back around and resumed walking.

“Ruby’s here, along with what’s left of Team JNPR,” Yang said as they walked. “They’re their own team now, apparently. Team RNJR. And Weiss arrived a few days ago.” She looked back at Blake once again. “I think we’ve all got a  _ lot _ of catching up to do.”

 

-

 

“She really does turn to you whenever she runs from us, doesn’t she?”

“What?” Sun asked, turning to face Yang. It had been a good few minutes after Ruby had disbanded the impromptu team meeting, a meeting which she’d spent the first five minutes trying to think of a name incorporating the first letters of everyone’s names. This was why teams were usually restricted to four. As everyone left the meeting, Yang had followed Sun.

“Blake,” Yang clarified. “When she let slip that she was a Faunus, she ran. And we found her with you. Now she ran again, and once again, you’re with her when she turns up. You two must be pretty close if she let you come on her big solo runaway.”

Sun shrugged. “I mean, we are close, but I wouldn’t really say that’s  _ why _ she lets me hang around. More like we’re close  _ because _ she lets me hang around. Back when she ran the first time, I actually had to follow her around and bug her for a couple of days before she actually talked to me.”

“Mmm,” Yang hummed. Sun was used to seeing her happy so much, the mask of stony anger that she’d carried since seeing Blake again was unnerving. 

“It wasn’t much different this time around,” Sun continued. “She didn’t want  _ anyone _ with her, I had to follow her without her catching me for a couple months while she was on her way to Menagerie. She didn’t know I was there until we were both on the boat. I think that’s the only reason she let me stay, actually, was that there wasn’t much she could do to get rid of me by the time she found out I was with her. Didn’t stop her from hitting me, though,” he rubbed his cheek. “A lot, actually. That girl’s got a mean slap.”

“I don’t regret that,” Blake cut in, startling Sun. “You deserved it.” She turned to Yang. “Um, Yang, could I speak to you? In private?”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll scram,” Sun said. “I don’t want to get caught between  _ two _ angry huntresses. One of you at a time is bad enough.” He retreated to the nearest window and leapt out, coiling his tail around a branch. Blake closed it behind him so he wouldn’t eavesdrop. 

“Did you mean what you said earlier?” Blake asked, hurt coloring her voice. She looked at Yang, whose face was stoic. “About why you thought I left?”

Yang sighed. “You left me in a bad place, Blake. I was crippled, depressed, and alone. So yes, I jumped to the most self-deprecating conclusion I could find. Like I said, you didn’t really stick around to tell me otherwise.”

“It’s  _ not true, _ Yang,” Blake insisted. “I would never do that. The reason I left was to try to  _ protect  _ you. The reason Adam attacked you was because of me. I was hoping that… if I ran away, even if you hated me for it, at least you’d be safe.”

Yang closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I don’t … I could never  _ hate _ you, Blake,” she said. “But running away was the worst decision you could have made.” Yang shook her head. “I need some time. I understand why you ran, Blake, but even still… I can’t just  _ forgive _ you for months of torment just like that.” she set off down the hall. “Goodbye, Blake. We’ll talk again… eventually.”

“Yeah,” Blake said in a small voice, every part of her demanding that she chase after Yang, and beg her for forgiveness. Instead, all she could manage was to say in a small voice, that she wasn’t even sure if Yang heard, “I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know what you're thinking. (imagine a bad impression of your voice here) _"Erudite! The Beeunion was so sad, and didn't even have our girls make up at the end! What gives?"_
> 
> Well, this would be because the Beeunion itself will _not_ be a happy event. I highly doubt Yang is going to instantly forgive Blake for running. However, the character development that comes _after_ the Beeunion is where we'll see the conflict resolved and our bees make up/out. 
> 
> However, if you're still disappointed with this ending, do not worry. For the observant reader will have noticed that this work is unlike the others in the Bumbleby Week series. I have plans involving tomorrow: Day 8- Additional Content.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	2. Day 8- Additional Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang discuss things that went unsaid last chapter.

“Yang?” Blake called softly, poking her head into the Room Yang was staying in. The hotel they were staying at in Mistral was nice enough, but everyone staying in separate rooms made communication more difficult than it had been in Beacon’s dorms. “Are you in here?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Yang replied. She was sitting on her bed, her tan jacket removed to reveal her metal arm. It was the first time Blake had really seen it properly. Yang sat studying her metal hand, turning it over and occasionally tapping it. After a few seconds, she looked up. “Um, did you need something?”

“Oh!” Blake realized that she had been staring. “Ruby said she had something to tell you. That’s all.”

“Okay,” Yang said, turning back to her hand. Blake stood uncomfortably in the doorway. She hated how awkward things had become between her and Yang, but also knew that it was entirely her fault and therefore her responsibility to fix. She cursed her own lack of ability to talk to people. If their roles had been reversed, she knew that Yang would have been able to effortlessly persuade her to forgive her.

“So um,” Blake tried, “What’s the arm like?” She internally winced. Thankfully, Yang didn’t seem offended by the question.

“Atlas tech is really something,” she replied, “It weighs as much as my real arm, and moving it feels natural. At first.”

“At first?” Blake asked. Yang looked at her and rolled her eyes.

“Blake, if we’re going to have this conversation, stop standing in the doorway like that. Come sit down and be comfortable, at least.” Blake blushed and fully entered the room, closing the door behind her and looking around for a chair. She saw none, but Yang patted the bed beside her. Blake sat.

“Anyway, yeah, the arm can lift and hold things just like a real arm, and it feels pressure, so I can tell when it gets hit or I’m holding something.” She picked up a pen from the bedside table and spun it between her fingers. “It’s coordinated, too, and it’s strong.” She crushed the pen between her fingers, instantly cracking it in half. She set the halves back on the table. “It took me a while to get used to the strength, for a while I broke everything I picked up. But I’m used to it now.

“But one thing I’m still not used to is the touch,” she said. She clenched her fist. “It feels pressure, sure, but it doesn’t feel heat, texture, anything. It’s just… cold. Cold metal. Even when I use my semblance, it feels too cold.” Blake’s breath hitched as Yang reached over and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. “I can tell I’m holding _something_ , but I can’t feel that your hand is warm, or even soft.”

“I’m sorry,” Blake said, tightening her grip on Yang’s hand.

“It’s not your fault, Blake,” Yang said softly.

“But it is!” Blake said, her voice rising. “If it weren’t for me, Adam never would have attacked you! You don’t know this, but right before you showed up, Adam told me that he was going to make it his personal mission to destroy everything I loved! It’s why I left!” Blake’s other hand came up to grasp Yang’s metal hand. “He took your arm, Yang. Because you came to save me.”

“And I would do it again!” Yang shouted, her eyes flashing red momentarily. Seeing Blake’s stunned expression, she relaxed, her eyes fading back to violet, but remaining locked with Blake’s. “I would. If I could go back to that night, even knowing what was going to happen, I would do it again in a heartbeat. Well, no,” Yang said, breaking eye contact momentarily and laughing slightly, “If I went back and knew everything that was going to happen, I would be more careful, see if I could avoid losing my arm this time. Or at least break that bastard’s jaw while I’m at it.” She looked back into Blake’s eyes, their faces inches apart. Her left hand, the one that Blake didn’t have in a death grip, came up to cup Blake’s cheek. “But my point is, if it ever came down to losing my arm or losing you, Blake, I would cut my arm off myself. I wouldn’t hesitate.”

Blake’s breathing was shallow. Yang’s face was _so close_ to hers, she could feel her breath. Yang’s eyes flickered down from her eyes to her lips momentarily. Blake felt her eyes begin to draw closed, and she leaned in slowly, too slowly. Her pulse thudded in her ears. She couldn’t believe what was about to happen.

But then it didn’t. With a loud crash, Ruby charged through the door, knocking it almost off its hinges and falling to the floor. Yang and Blake jumped apart, startled, color flooding both of their cheeks.

“Oh, Ruby, right!” Yang laughed nervously. “Blake, uh, said you wanted to talk!”

“Yeah, and you were taking too long!” Ruby said, picking herself up off the floor and brushing herself off.

“Blake and I were just… talking some things over,” Yang said. Blake nodded a bit too quickly.

“I was just leaving, actually,” Blake said hurriedly. She stood up and all but sprinted to the door.

“We weren’t done with our conversation, though,” Yang called to Blake as she left. “We’ll have to pick up where we left off later.” Her tone told Blake that she knew _exactly_ what had almost just happened.

“I… yeah, I’d like that,” Blake found the courage to say, managing to meet Yang’s eyes for the briefest of moments before fleeing through the open door.

 

-

 

A day had passed, and Blake had still yet to approach Yang about the almost-kiss that they’d had. And Yang knew that Blake knew what had almost happened. You don’t close your eyes and lean into someone's face, then blush like a schoolgirl when you’re interrupted unless the thing that _got_ interrupted was a kiss. Blake was probably just being… Blakey. The fact that the one time she’d seen Blake since then had been met with more blushing and fleeing only served to further her point.

But it wasn’t until a conversation with Nora that she made up her mind to do something about it. Nora had spent almost the entirety of the conversation distracted, looking just over Yang’s shoulder at Ren. The poor girl had known Ren for as long as she could remember, but still couldn’t work up the nerve to confess to her feelings.

Yang eventually tracked Blake down in the hotel garden, where she was reading. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn’t even notice Yang’s presence until she slid down next to her and threw her arm over her shoulder.

Blake looked up, startled, and blushed when she saw who it was. “Hey,” she said.

“Hey yourself,” Yang replied. She didn’t say anything for a while, and they just sat. She eventually said, “We never did get to finish our ‘conversation’ from earlier.”

“Right…” Blake said, not meeting Yang’s eyes. “Well, I _thought_ I knew where the, um, ‘conversation’ was going, but also I might have been misreading it, or…”

Yang laughed. “Blake, if there’s one thing you’re good at, it’s reading,” she said. “But listen. I’ve been thinking. I really do not want to end up like Nora, endlessly pining after someone but unable to actually do anything about it.”

“That… does sound like an uncomfortable situation,” Blake said uncertainly. After a moment’s hesitation, she asked, “You… are talking about me here, right?”

Yang laughed. “Yes,  Blake, I am talking about you.” She leaned in a bit closer and lowered her voice to a whisper. “So, you up for finishing the conversation now?”

Blake smiled. “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, was that enough fluff to cover for last chapter? I do hope you all have enjoyed reading my Bumbleby Week Prompts as much as I've enjoyed writing them. This is the first time I've ever completed all the prompts of a ship week. I'm proud of myself.
> 
> If parts of this chapter sounded familiar, then you've likely stumbled upon my tumblr, on which I made a post stating my desire for Yang and Blake to have a very similar conversation to the one they had here. Hey, it's not a knockoff if I'm the one who said it the first time.
> 
> Who's excited for Volume 5??? I've actually got tickets to the October 12th premiere screening from Fathom Events, so if anyone else is at one of those, know that I'm there with you. You know, in spirit. The odds of us ending up at the same theater are somewhat slim.
> 
> Keep an eye out for my Rock Star!AU piece that I showcased back on Day 3, coming up soon! I'd estimate around maybe a month or so before it'll be ready to start posting. It'll be titled "I Yearn," after both Yang's song, _I Burn_ , and the Yang/Ruby/Weiss/Nora band _YRWN_. You remember all that, if you read all the stories so far.
> 
> I'll see you then, lovelies!  
> - _TheEruditeGrammacist_


End file.
